The Devil's sweet voice
by rabbit-miza
Summary: Mamori accidently heard the devil's sweet voice. Inspired by hiruma's voice actor.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is my first fanfic about Hiruma and Mamori. I hope it's good. I'm sure there are rainy days during spring in Japan. The first time i went there was somewhere in between May and June. It rained once and only then did i understand what Rain boots are for. There's not much HiruMamo in this chapter. There are more in Chapter 2 and 3.

* * *

Chapter 1: The odd rainy week = No morning training.

The weather that week was odd. Rain kept pouring down on Tokyo that the sales of umbrella skyrocketed. The spring tournament was coming soon. Half of the team was in their third years. The third year were able to play in the spring tournament so The Devil Bats will be playing in their last tournament together before the Fall. It was also a great time to gather new members and see them preform on the field. However, Kurita and Komusubi took this time to get sick. Hence Kurita's Dad barred both from attending school that particular day. It wasn't surprising since the two had always practice from 2am onwards and that was the time the rain poured down from the heaven mercilessly.

Hiruma was pissed at the news and called Kurita the same day. "Damn Fatty and Damn Fatty Jr! You better get well before the start of the match or I'm going to put holes in your Damn bodies!" He shouted through the phone with guns a blazing. "Stop that!" Mamori's voice could be heard in the background, "Stop putting holes in the ceiling! And that's not how you talk to people who are not well!"

Kurita couldn't help but smile even though he felt really sad. "Sorry," he said sadly "We thought it would be the same like training under the waterfall."

That made Hiruma erupt with incomprehensible shouting's and gunshots while Mamori's sweet voice filled the background (miraculously my I add as the gunshots were loud.) but more miraculous were the sound of Sena's _'Hiiiiieeee~!'_ and Monta's _'Mukyaaaaaa~!'_ in the confusing mix.

Kurita smiled "But I'm glad everyone is still healthy. Don't worry about us Hiruma. We'll be fit and healthy tomorrow!"

"You better be Damn Fatty!" was all Hiruma felt like saying and hung up. 'Che! He's the last person I thought who'd get sick!'

"Listen you Damn Chibis!" Hiruma aimed his gun to the others, "Anyone get sick from now on will face the death penalty!"

'Hiiiiee~! I must not fall sick!' Sena thought as his little body tremble.

"Don't worry. Just stay out of the rain and we'll be fine." Mamori assured him as though she could read the boy's thoughts.

"But what about morning training?" Monta asked.

"What do you think Damn Monkey? We'll drill on the strategies until I can find a big enough gym." Hiruma said flatly as he took out his black notebook.

"ACHOOOOO!" Every head in the clubroom turned to the source.

"Ah, Excuse me." said Yukimitsu, "That isn't what you think! I… I just have allergies… yes, allergies!"

Gunshot filled the air on that cold gloomy evening. Then almost everyone within the clubroom burst out of the door and ran hectically away as the devil look-a-like chased them out.

"Get home and get warm or I'll fucking burn you!" Hiruma yelled.

"I guess the weather is not the only odd thing these pass few days." said the only person unaffected by the threats. "It's nice of you to be worried about everyone's health. Yesterday you seem like you'd drill them all into the muddy ground."

"Che. Sick people are useless in a match. And what are you smiling about? The death penalty applies to you too, Damn Manager. Just because you're not playing on the field doesn't mean you could get sick and slack off."

"I'll have you know that I don't get sick easily." She said as a matter of fact. Then, as always, she went around the clubroom putting all the chairs and fallen papers back in place.

"It's late. Just leave those for now." Hiruma said as Mamori were about to fold the laundry.

"But-" Mamori turned but Hiruma had left, leaving the door open. It was only 6 but it was already dark.

She gave a small sigh and decided that he's right. It was getting late and she did feel a little tired than usual.

_'Alright. I'll come by early tomorrow and finish cleaning.'_

She gathered her things, switched off the lights and left.

Thus, there was that few days where there was less morning training for the Deimon high American Football club. Those were the day that Mamori discovered something surprising about Hiruma.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Have you ever wake up to a rainy day and it's raining and you're indoor, not wet, not too cold, doing the things you like. Yeah. I like those times. I wish i could write Hiruma and Mamori snuggling but this here is about his voice. They are still in highschool and both haven't really said their feelings to each other. So even if they are third years they still haven't gone to the 'I actually like you' conversation.

The song in here is 'Chikai' by Jealkb, whose lead singer is Hiruma's Seiyuu in the anime. I choose the song based on how similar the singer's voice is to him when singing. I don't really know what it is about. But i hope I'm right when i say it's a love song...or so i really really hope. Then, of course, from there i just rolled with it. I didn't know how to put in the song part...should it be the translated version or the romanized lyrics. You can listen to the song on youtube...if you can't imagine Hiruma singing... ;)

Here's the link to the lyrics:

www jpopasia com /lyrics /14458 /jealkb /chikai .html

* * *

Chapter 2: An amazing Revelation, The devil's sweet voice.

The next day Mamori came early as planned. The sky was still gloomy. It had been pouring all through the night and now it was drizzling. Since it was the first day without morning practice the others came by the clubroom a little later than usual. This wasn't really intentional but only because fate said so. The roads were packed than usual, the Hah brothers and Musashi noticed. There was always something he forgot, Sena noticed as he double back home for the third time to get his strategy book. The bananas were soggier than usual, if that was even possible, thought Monta as he stopped by the morning market to get some good bananas. Mother was much more in your face than usual, Yukimitsu smiled as the woman packed his textbook in plastic. They were still ill, thought Kurita and Komusubi as both curled up in a ball and fell asleep only to be greeted by Devil Hiruma in their dream…er nightmare.

So, Mamori found herself alone in the clubroom that morning, folding the clothes she left the day before. _'It's actually a nice weather,'_ she thought. _'Not so hot, not so cold. Just, nice. In fact most people would be curled up in bed in such weather. Warm and snuggly.'_

Mamori sigh. _'This is strange. A peaceful clubroom. Usually this place would be bustling with life and gun shots.'_ She picked up the laundry basket and went to the locker room.

_'I should make the best of this time and organize the files.'_

She worked a little slow in the silence of the clubroom appreciating how quiet it is. Suddenly the rain picked up and fell onto the roof in big drops. The sounds of the rainfall softened the sound of the club door opening and the light step of somebody. Hiruma had just arrived and quickly walked to the counter at the back of the clubroom. He was in such a foul mood that he didn't notice that the lights were switched on or that Mamori was in the next room. You see, Son Son grocery had only one sugarless gum left and some poor kid had the guts to even look at it. Scaring the pants of the boy caused him to be 1 minute late so he had barely made it to the clubroom before the rain started to fall again.

He took off his uniform and hanged it to dry. There's no way he's getting sick after the things he said yesterday. He found a spare towel near the counter and casually dries his hair. He sat on the counter with legs propped up one over the other and started working on his laptop.

_'Oh!'_ Mamori said. _'I'm missing one towel. Did I left it somewhere?'_

She got up and slowly walked to the door. She stops just at the door as she heard something out of the ordinary. Music. It was a hushed upbeat song. The singer's voice was husky but clear. That's when she took another step and saw Hiruma with his back towards her.

_'Is he trying to catch a cold!?'_ She worriedly thought at first noting the lack of upper clothes on the boy. However, that thought was disturbed by the lyrics of the song. It sounded a little bit too…. lovey-dovey for someone like him.

She wanted to say something to the quarterback then suddenly it hit her. The music was soft but the singer's voice was clear only because…. 'HIRUMA is SINGING!?' She couldn't believe it! He was actually singing along to the song! With perfect pitch too!

When he reached the end of the first few stanzas, Mamori saw him leaned and closed his eyes as he sang the words well.

'He… He memorized the song too!'

His fingers stop dancing across the keyboard and Mamori felt something strange as he sang the bridge of the song till the end.

**_"Ai iin de kita nagai uchi okiteru aru kakera_**

**_Atsumete futari omiakasu yami wo terashi tai_**

**_Eien no ai wo _**  
**_Anata ni mite ochikute _**  
**_Kisetsuketa boku shita _**  
**_Ii yasenai koto ga aru kara _**  
**_  
FOREVER LOVE wo anata ni todoke tai dake _**  
**_Kono omoi wa [omoi wa] iro aseru [iro aseru] _**  
**_Koto nado nai kara_**

**_[forever love] itsumademo_**  
**_[[forever love] wasuernai_**  
**_[forever love] yuku mori o"_**

_(Translation from the internet  
not a direct one but close to it's meaing i think):_

On a long road where I come walking,  
I collect pieces of love that have fell  
Both of us are threaten, the dark illuminating

You seem hoping for "eternal love"  
Because injured me can't be healed  
I just can't deliver you "forever love"  
Because this feeling won't fade away

_Forever  
this warmth  
unforgettable  
_

Mamori was completely in awe. She didn't even notice the song had ended. She just stood there staring at Hiruma's back subconsciously taking not of his lovely singing voice.

"Che!" Hiruma suddenly stirred and sat up.

Mamori snapped out of her dazed and panicked. She quickly retreated into the locker room and hit behind the wall next to the door.

Hiruma closed his laptop and put on his clothes. The rain had gone down to a light drizzle again. Suddenly the clubroom door open and every member rushed in. Sena was first to enter followed by the others as they used the small runner as a literal shield from the devil waiting within.

"Oi! Damn club members! You all are late!" Hiruma shouted making Mamori cringed. There's the voice she's used to hearing.

"S-Sorry Hiruma, we… we had some complication on the way here." Sena tried to speak to the teen.

"Oh!? Are you making up excuses for everyone now Damn Pipsqueak?"

"Hiieeee~ No No! I meant~! Well~!" the poor boy trembled.

"I'll give everyone a punishment game for being late today. Especially that Damn Manager. She's not even here! Better not have fallen ill or else she wants a death penalty!"

Mamori stood silently fighting the urge to jump out and say 'I'm right here!' but then that'll give her away. 'I think I'll bear the consequences for this one little secret. Or else next time he'll be more cautious.'

"Hmm," Sena wondered. "but I though Mamori-neechan came early."

"Maybe she went to the Disciplinary room. She is a Prefect after all," Monta chipped in. "Since there's no morning practice let's go greet her there!"

"Haah~? We came here early for nothing?" Kuroki said lazily as he turned to leave.

"Damn Club Members" a sinister shadow fell upon them all. A shiver ran down each person's back as the looked at Hiruma's devilish face.

"There's a pop quiz on the Football Strategy after school. Fail to get 100% correct and you'll face a Punishment game! KeKeKeKeKeKeKe."

"Arienaaaaaaiiii!" One particular voice rang out. T~T

Hiruma took his things and left while giving out an ominous dark cloud. That alone gave each person motivation to study the tactics throughout the day. They devised a plan to study together and quickly left as well.

"Ah!" Sena suddenly remembered. "What is it?" Monta turned to Sena.

"I forgot I left my text book in my locker."

"Hurry up and get it. We have to study for Hiruma's pop quiz of Hell…... or else…. Mukyaaaaa~!" Monta didn't even finish as the thought of getting hanged upside down by the devil filled his thoughts.

"Alright," Sena smiled and lightly jog to his locker. He went straight to it and got his book. When he turned to leave, he was surprised to see Mamori standing stiff with against the wall.

"Ma-"

'Shhhhh!' Mamori quickly raised one finger to her lips. She shook her head and made all sorts of signal so that Sena wouldn't call out to her.

"Sena!" Monta called, "What's taking you so long!?"

"Ah… coming!" Sena said as Mamori had the expression of 'I owe you Sena. Thank you for keeping my presence a secret.' Sena bowed a few times not sure how to say 'I don't know what's going on but it's not big deal.' This exchange of words without words was really odd no matter how you looked at it. The two left while shouting out names of tactics.

Mamori soon followed them after making sure no one else would come. She hummed the tune making sure to ask Sara and Ako about it. 'Hmm, maybe I should start an Angel notebook and write out all the nice little secrets about everyone. Or just Hiruma.' She thought but pushed the idea aside because she wanted to keep it a secret without the possibility of it falling into other people's hands. That was also the reason why she made Sena keep quiet about her being there.

* * *

Extra scene- The song stuck in my head.

It was lunch time now. Mamori sat at her table, an arm propping up her chin with her right hand.

"Mamori!" cheerful voices called out to her. "Why the long face? Did something happen again?"

"Ah!" Mamori shot up surprised. "Sara, Ako. Sorry. I was just thinking. That's all."

"Seems like it's serious matter. What are you thinking about?"

"Oh! It's nothing serious. I just have a song stuck in my head."

"Why don't you hum it for us. Maybe we can help you figure out the title," Ako said.

So Mamori did. She did her best from what she remembered but it didn't come out right.

"Sorry Mamori, I can't figure it out. What about a line or two?"

"Well, I think the lyrics is something like this. 'Kawaita…. Kawaita… Ano!"

"Ano hi ga kowakute~!" Ako shot up and sang.

"That's it! Then… Yatsureta~

"boku wa nigete bakari de" the three of them sang harmoniously and giggled. It was moments like this that made Mamori love her two friends.

"That a famous song!" Sara said. "Even a normal girl like me love it. It's called 'Chikai' sung by Jealkb."

"But Mamori, isn't that something like a….rock Love song?" Ako and Sara said the last word simultaneously. A bit suspicious too.

"Don't- Don't get any idea. I just heard it at Kariya's Bakery yesterday." Mamori said with two hands trying to calm her friends down.

"Oh," both said disappointedly.

"Hey, do you think you can teach it to me?" Mamori said as she leaned forward. Ako and Sara were surprised by Mamori's sudden burst.

"Of course. It's not always that we get to teach something to you." Ako said Happily and took out a paper to write the song.

And so the three girls sat and sang the song for the rest of the lunch hour. In Mamori's heart, she was worried about Hiruma passing by and listening but she knew the boy had other business now. One in particular is discussion with the principal about procuring a good gym.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: This is the last chapter and we get to see Mamori having an upper hand towards Hiruma because she knows something about him. *wink.  
But i don't think Mamori is the type to tease. So i made her not say it out loud. So let's talk about a secret indirectly, I thought. But still indirectly isn't nice at times too.. Ah! I don't know I don't know.

* * *

Chapter 3 - Your secret is safe with me.

The pop quiz of Hell had a devastating result. Only Yukimitsu, Musashi and Jumonji got everything right. Heck, Taki almost got everything right except for the fact that there was one question where he thought the answer was 'the handsome Taki.' They were all forced to a punishment game which was to do extensive indoor exercise while memorizing the new strategy plan. The punishment was easy and short though. Hiruma left them to their doom or until Musashi said they could stop and went somewhere.

As the gather at the clubroom to relax, Mamori arrived. She saw how tired everyone looked and told them to go home early for today.

"It does look like it's going to rain soon," Sena points out as he peeks out the door.

"Are you sure it's ok to go now?" He turned slightly and adjusted his bag.

"Of course it is. Don't worry about Hiruma. I'll tell him I let you all off early. Besides, it's not to good to train in such a cold weather. You're more susceptible to get ill that way."

"I don't know what suspect-able meant but you are an angel Mamori-chan. Ahaha~!" Taki said as he twirls.

"Oh, Mamori. Where were you this morning?" Yukimitsu cut in ignoring Taki's words. "Arieeenaaaaai," he twirled in despair.

"I think Hiruma is really angry that you didn't come in this morning and just now too. Will you be alright?"

"I had some disciplinary committee meeting," she lied partially for she did in fact have a meeting while the Hell Pop Quiz went on. "and Don't worry about me. I know how to handle him," Mamori smiled.

Sena didn't know why Mamori lied but she gave him a secretive look. '_It seems like she won't be telling anyone about what really happened that morning,'_ he thought.

"Well we're going to leave first but if he does anything weird just give me a call," Musashi said and left with the others after Mamori accepts his kind offer.

Mamori didn't waste any time to organize the files and took advantage of the peaceful environment again. Suddenly the door opened and Hiruma stepped in.

"There you are Damn Manager. You have some guts for skipping meeting today. I should give you a punishment for being absent!" He crossed the room to get his things. "Where's the damn Club Members? Skipping club activity too!"

"I let them go early. It's not healthy to train in this weather. Plus, there's no need for a penalty. This morning I came early and ljust now I had to meet with the disciplinary teacher about the juniors' student's behaviour. So, I am exempt from any of your punishment."

"Kekekekekeke. Can you proof that you came early today?"

Hiruma said as he invades her personal face.

"I… well… I.." she stammered trying to hold her ground. But seeing his face up close reminded her of how lovely his singing voice was.

"Just as I thought, Damn Manager. Let me guess you must've gone Cream puff eating didn't you? Kekekeke." He teased.

Mamori cheeks flushed red. She hated it when Hiruma teased her about her favorite snack. There was something bout the way he says it. _'If only someone told you about your little secret. I'm sure you won't like it too…'_ Then it hit her. This is her only chance to talk about his singing talent.

"I'll sing for you!" Mamori suddenly said which made Hiruma raised one eyebrow.

"I mean… Well, you can… can record it and put it in your threat book." She stammered. It was one of those give and take things she thought. Besides, she wasn't that shy about singing to people.

Hiruma was suspicious at first but then gave a mischievous grin. "What's this? The Damn Manager wants to give me a black mail material? Disciplinarian does take responsibilities highly. Fine Damn Manager, but one isn't enough for what you did. You'll have to give me two blackmail materials."

He promptly took out his phone camera and activated the video application.

"I think one is enough. Are you ready?" she tried not to smile too wide as Hiruma took her bait.

Hiruma just grunted. Taking that as a signal to start Mamori smoothen her apron and began singing the song Ako and Sara had taught her. Chikai by Jealkb. She didn't sing it 100% perfectly since she had only learned it a few hours before but the result etched on Hiruma's face was perfect indeed. He froze stiff with a surprised look on his face. It was a brief fall of expression but it enough to let Mamori guess what he was thinking. _'That's right... I know you can sing'_ she thought slyly.

"Tch!" Hiruma said and snapped his phone shut which made Mamori stop in the middle of the last chorus.

"I wasn't finished" but Hiruma interrupted her.

"Where did you hear that song?" He asked. He knew the answer already. He knew the moment she said the first word to the lyric. It was beginning to come together. Only then did he notice the lights were switched on that morning, her odd suggestion to be put in the threat book and the fact she decide to sing 'that song'. He knew she had heard him sing.

But Mamori wasn't going to tell. "It's a famous song. Sara and Ako taught it to me. If you don't like it maybe some other song then?" she simply said.

Hiruma smiled deviously. "You're pretty evil yourself Damn Manager. But if you think you can hold that against me-"

"I don't know what you're talking about. but you seem to think I have some sort of blackmail material about you. I normally don't bother in other people's business but…." She now invades his personal space and asked "Is there something secretive about you?"

Hiruma's only gave his devilish smile and laugh "Kekekekekekeke. I see your game. Then, it's nothing damn manager. You just reminded me that the damn walls have some fucking amazing ears."

Mamori smiled inside but instead of basking in the glory of knowing Hiruma's secret she gave a frown and said "You should really try to refrain from using too many foul language you know."

In her head she really thought _'It's a pity someone with a nice voice have such a potty mouth.'_

Mamori huffed and gather her things while continuing to say "The meeting just now was mostly about how your bad behavior is influencing the juniors negatively you know. Anyway, I've given you the blackmail material on me. Now, It's late. We should go home before it rains again."

"Stop telling me what to do Damn Manager," Hiruma said as he leaned against the door to the locker room.

"Well, at least take this umbrella. You've been running around without one for three days now." she pushed the extra umbrella she always carry around into his arms and headed for the exit. He took it and studied the rocket bear print. "Really? Are you trying to make me look like a softie, Damn Manager?" He grunted and looked away in digust.

"If you don't feel like using it then don't Hiruma." she said and opened the door. She paused a bit. There was a strange silent as the sound of drizzling rain and wind filled the emptiness.

"Oh and Hiruma," She called out. Hiruma looked up to see her sweet understanding face. Mamori didn't say anything but made a sign with her hands at him.

'You have a lovely singing voice and don't worry. I won't tell anyone about it. Your secret is safe with me.'

He replied 'No one would believe you anyway Damn Manager. Now leave before I decide to post your lovely singing voice all over the internet.'

Mamori felt relatively happy that day. Of course, she never heard him sing again but found out that Jealkb is fast becoming one of her favorite band. The 'devil's voice' was seductive in a way.

* * *

Extra scene: One other secret.

Hiruma sat at the clubroom a while longer. The little video of Mamori singing never left his phone or even made it into the black notebook. He just left it there as a reminder how sneaky she was.

He did however used the umbrella she gave him. He smiled as he locked the clubroom. There was one other secret Mamori failed to grasp and that was the song was sang mainly for her.


End file.
